It Was Fate
by Nicolieeolieheart
Summary: It's about Troy and Gabriella's journey of being together after both have been through life hardships. Troy wants to change for her, but it's hard for him to give up some habits. Gabriella is also trying to open up her heart but it's also hard for her to open up after everything she's been through. READ AND REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I've been reading some books, and they gave me inspiration! So here I am writing this! It's another struggle story, I'm hoping you guys like it! **

**Chapter 1: Project**

"Ok class it's time to announce partners for the quarter project" my teacher said. I rolled my eyes. Hopefully I get a nerd to do all the work.

My teacher went through the names on her paper. Through the class you heard groans and yeses.

"Troy and Gabriella" he announced. I looked over at her. She looked over at me and gave a small smile. Gabriella Montez…my childhood best friend. We haven't spoken since she's been back in town. Mainly because I'm not the same 8 year old kid anymore. I can't believe she's my partner. What is my teacher trying to do to me? She's a nerd now, and she's super smart. I mean sure, I would be happy with a smart ass, but Gabriella is stubborn and I know she won't do all the work.

I just have to finish this project with her, and then go back to not talking to her. I've been able to avoid her all this time, even if her brother is my best friend. Zac doesn't live with his aunt and siblings. When they came back, he came on our side of the street, and got into our hobbies. Now he lives with our other friends at their run down beat up trailer. He doesn't talk about why they all came back, or what happened to their parents. All I know is that whenever the words mom, dad, or family is brought up he lights a joint.

Walking out of class I catch up to her.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey…" she said. She didn't want to look at me. I don't blame her, I wouldn't want to look at me either.

"So um, if you want you can come over and we can work on it, or I can go to your house" I said. She looked up at me.

"Um, it's whatever. I don't really care" she said. Her facial expressions were still the same. She wasn't an easy person to read. But I could always tell when she was uncomfortable, or hurt. After I had offered my house I thought about my dad….i don't want her there.

"Same house?" she asked. She looked up at me with those brown eyes. God them eyes….

"Um…no. Actually I just thought about it and I think we can get more done at the trailer" I said.

She tensed up. "I'll make sure Zac isn't there." I assured her.

Her face turned sad, but quickly recovered. "Ok, I'll come by today at 4" she said. I nodded. She walked off and I couldn't help but check her out.

Why am I doing that? I don't date…sure the occasional screwing around, but date? Never. And Gabriella doesn't need my lifestyle, and she deserves more than to just be a random to me.

I left school after that. I usually just come for first period. It's the only class I need. The others are just a waste of time.

I went to the trailer and cleaned it up a bit.

"What are you cleaning up for?" Zac asked.

"Umm…" I didn't know if I should tell him or not. But how can I keep it from him?

I let out a sigh. "Gabriella is coming over to work on a project" I said not looking at him. Zac and I became close best friends, brothers really. When they got back. He helped me out of trouble, and because of that I will forever pay him back for it.

"My sister?" he asked. I nodded. I felt bad really. Him and Gabriella were close.

"Oh, um…well I'm just gonna stay in my room then…I'll tell the others not to smoke in the house. I don't want her smelling it" he said.

"She's not a little kid man"

"She's my baby sister, I don't even like the fact your bringing her here"

"I couldn't take her at my house, and she acted like she didn't want to go to hers"

He was in a deep thought, probably thinking about why she didn't want us to go to her house.

"Whatever. Just don't try anything with her, like I said I'll be in my room" he warned me. He had a smile on his face, but I knew it was a threat as well.

It was 4 and Gabriella was just pulling up.

"Hey" she said adjusting her strap to her purse.

"Hey"

She came in and we sat at the coffee table. It's an old worn out table they got out of a dumpster.

"So um, she gave us choices…we could do it on Wale research, Food chain, or photosynthesis" she said.

"What do you think will get the better grade?" I asked her.

"I was kind of thinking about photosynthesis. We could each have a plant, one puts it in the dark, and the other puts it in sun light and we record how the difference."

Seemed easy enough. Keep a plant alive and write what it looks like.

"Ok" I said.

We had went through the details and everything of the project. After we finished she looked like she wanted to say something but couldn't find the words to do so. She looked so hurt now, and I don't know why. We used to know everything about each other. We used to be best friends. The old me starts to kick through, but I stop it. I can't let that Troy come through.

"Well, I guess that's it for today…" she said. She got up and got her stuff together.

"Bye Troy…" she said.

"Bye Ella" I said. Shit why did I say her old nickname!

"I mean Gabriella…" I corrected myself. She walked out the door and Zac came out.

He walked to the window and watched her drive off. "I miss her…" he said.

For some reason I want to know why she's so hurt. Why she seems so guarded now. Where's the old Gabriella.

"Why did you guys move back?" I asked on impulse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Suffocation**

I was sitting in the car at a red light. I just left his house. I feel as if I can't breathe I don't know how to deal with it. Seeing that place…smelling the smoke. Thinking of not just Troy but also my brother in that place. Causing that smell. That smell that takes me back to Texas.

I shake the memories away and I drive to my job at the restaurant. Being a waitress is not my life dream. But if I ever want to go to college in a year, and get far far away from here, than I have to work my ass off.

"Hey Gab, that table requested you" my friend Liz said to me. I looked over to see my best friends Taylor and Chad and smiled. The two friends who welcomed me back in open arms.

"Hey guys" I said as I sat down.

"Gabster!" Chad said smiling.

"Getting the usual's?" I ask

"Yes please" Taylor said

I talk to them for a few minutes and then I get up to put there order in.

Working here, sucks. But I have to, I have to work here and make enough money to get out of here. I have to escape this place, this life.

I got through my shift, not thinking about Troy, or being in the same house that my brother. I didn't want to think about how much it hurts that my brother had chosen that life, or how much I miss Troy. The good times we had, but he's one of them. I don't want to get back into the life that my siblings and I had escaped.

I shook it out of my mind, I don't want to think about those things.

When I got home I began my homework.

"Hey Gab" my younger sister, Janelle, came in my room.

"Hey Jay" I said.

She's 14 and she's the youngest of all of us. There's 5 of us. Carlos whose the oldest at 26, Austin whose 22, Zac whose 19, me and I'm 17, and then Janelle whose 14. We live with our 29 year old Auntie Lettie.

"How was your day?" she asked me. It seemed as if something's up with her. She doesn't ask me about my day. What is with her?

"Jay, what do you want?" I asked her.

"Nothing! I just…I don't know, I've been thinking a lot…"

"About what?"

"Maybe writing dad"

This was a sensitive subject.

"If that's what you want to do..." I said while not looking up from my math homework.

"I don't want Carlos to get mad…"

"Then don't tell him. Just make sure you get the mail every day"

She stayed quiet for a while. I could tell something else was bothering her.

I put my pencil down and looked at her.

"Why do you want to write dad?" I asked.

"Because, there's so many unsaid things, I feel like these things that I want to say to him are taking over me as if I'm suffocating. Does that sound crazy?"

No, it didn't because I feel the same way. I think we all do.

"Dad hurt us Jay, he didn't do anything to you like he did to us. If you feel like that's what you have to do, then do it. Do whatever it takes to release the demons you witnessed" I told her.

"Thanks gab…" she said before walking out.

Times like these, I wish Jay wouldn't have had to see what she did, she wasn't in the situation long. But long enough to mess up her head.

I got a text a little while later.

'**Hey it's me Troy, Zac gave me your number. I just wanted to know if you want to meet up tomorrow'**'

I looked at the text, Zac still has my number? But he doesn't call?

I shook my head and texted back. **'Sure, I get off of work at 5'**

I put my phone down and finished my homework, I had to keep my head distracted from thinking about him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Have to Stop!**

I lay in bed tonight, and for some reason I can't stop thinking about her. Why am I drawn to her? Why is she in my head?

I can't think of her this way. But I feel the need to see her again. To see them eyes.

I texted her, asking if she wanted to meet up tomorrow, she said yes when she got off of work.

My phone went off again and it was this girl Sharpay who texted me.

**Wanna come over babe?**

She's my booty call, whenever she wants it or I want it. No strings, no relationship. Just sex.

I texted her back and then put my sweats on and got in my car.

The entire time I tried not think about Gabriella.

"What just one time?" Sharpay said when I started to get dressed.

"I gotta get home, I have homework" I lied.

"Ugh" she rolled her eyes. I left her house and drove home. I drove past my old house, where my mom lives. I thought about going in, but I know she doesn't want to see me. I'm her disappointment.

Also on this street is Gabriella's house. Right across the street.

I looked at it, and saw her old room light on. I remember being younger and climbing the balcony. Whenever my parents would fight I would go over there and climb in and I would fall asleep on the floor. She would always leave a sleeping bag out for me.

I hate how she always enters my mind now. We only met up once! I haven't seen her since we were eighteen years old!

Zac wouldn't tell me why they came back, and that bugs the shit out of me! I feel the need to know. But also, I know I don't want Gabriella to be with me, or around me. I'm not good enough for her.

I lit a cigarette and drove away back to my house.

When tomorrow comes at about 3 I decide to go to the diner where Gabriella works.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked me when I sat at her table.

"We never discussed where we would meet up"

"You could have texted me…" she said shyly.

I wanted to see you. "Well I'm hungry so I stopped in." I said instead.

Her hair was tied up and she was in her uniform. "Oh, well ok. What would you like?" she asked.

"Piece of pie?"

"Be right back" she said. She looked back at me confused.

"It's on the house" she said.

"You don't have to do that"

"I want to" she said smiling. That's the first time I've seen her smile.

She sat down across from me.

"So how have you been?" I asked her

"Fine, and you?"

"Good good, just getting by"

She tucked a piece of her long black hair behind her ear. I so bad want to touch her.

"I'm sorry that I didn't get in touch with you when you came back….things kind of got crazy" I admitted.

"You don't owe me an explanation Troy"

But I did. She was my best friend growing up, she was always there for me, but I never was for her.

"Let me just close these last few checks and we can go wherever you want" she said. I nodded and finished my pie.

She had changed her clothes and let her hair down. God I never noticed how beautiful she is. Stop! Stop it Troy. You can't think like that about her.

"So you want to go to the trailer?" she asked. Not really, it's hard being there knowing Zac is right there in the other room.

"Sure" I said.

We drive our separate cars to the trailer.

It was kind of awkward, and I felt the need to talk to her, like really talk to her. How we used to.

I sighed. "Gabriella…" I said. I know I shouldn't do this…but I had to.

"Yes?"

She looked up at me, and her golden brown eyes were full of sparkle.

"How have you really been?" I asked her.

"I told you, I've been good"

"Don't lie to me"

She got quiet. "Troy, let's just work on this project, we don't need to pretend we're friends or anything."

When she said that, it hurt a lot. Because I want to be her friend. I would love to have more, but I don't want her to be with someone like me.

"Gabriella, I've known you my entire life, I can still read you like an open book."

"Why are you so interested?"

"What do you mean?"

"Troy, after we moved away I tried calling you, I tried emailing you, I tried to write you. But no answer. When I come back, you glanced my way and kept walking. You don't want to be around me, which is fine. People grow up, they grow apart"

"You tried to get in touch with me?!" I said. I never got anything from her.

"Yes, for like a year. I'm sure you can ask Zac"

"Gabriella I never got anything. No calls, no email, nothing"

"It doesn't matter. It's all in the past"

I thought about dropping it. But I couldn't. I needed to talk to her.

"Please…just tell me what happened"

"It's none of your business"

"I want it to be." I said putting my hand over hers.

"I can't tell you…"

"You can tell me anything"

She looked at me for a long time. "I want to move on from it"

"Then promise me, you'll tell me one day. If I promise you that I'll be the friend you had once before."

"Why?"

"Because Gabriella, these past two days, I realized just how much I miss you…" I said truthfully. She was looking down and playing with her fingers. She wanted to say something but she couldn't. I don't know what made me to do this. But I did. I don't regret it. I'm going to change…if she gives me a chance, I will change.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: What do I do now?**

His lips touched mine. I couldn't believe how soft they were, why was he doing this? Why is he kissing me? Why am I liking it? No! No! No! I cannot like this. I don't want to like this! I can't.

It's too soon, it's too fast. But I can't stop. The feeling of his lips that close to mine, it's giving me butterflies in my head. I let my heart take over me. This is what it wants.

I wrap my arms around him, and I get more into the kiss.

When we stopped, we looked at each other. He had his hands in my hair.

"You don't know how long I've been wanting that…" he said.

I smiled. But it quickly faded. Troy is not my troy no more. He's a bad boy…

"What?" he asked.

"We shouldn't have done that…I have to…I have to go…" I said. I got my stuff and quickly walked out. The tears were burning in my eyes. I can't believe I did that, and I let it happen. No. I can't go back to that life. People in that life don't change. He likes screwing around with girls. He likes doing drugs. He likes being free. All that leads to is pain…

I get home and go to my room. I lay on my bed, and I cry. I haven't cried in a long time, but I did. I've only been around Troy for two days, but those feelings that I had as an 8 year old came rushing back. Back then it wasn't attraction. It was the feeling of being protected. Troy was like a security blanket for me. He was the one good thing in my life even when it was slowly going to hell.

For a few minutes today, I had that back. But in reality I didn't. He's not that Troy no more.

I rubbed my forehead. I didn't know what to do. We still have to do this project!

No, I can't. I have to tell Ms. Schmidt that I can't work with him and she has to change my partner. I can't be with Troy…

I stayed in my room. I couldn't face the world. I don't know how long time had passed. But when I woke up it was daylight.

I went downstairs and sat at the island where my Aunt was.

"Hey honey" she said.

"Hey…"

"You ok you look pale"

"I'm fine" I lied.

I didn't want to admit what happened. My brother Carlos walked in.

"What's wrong with my Gabby pie?" he said.

"Nothing is wrong with me! God why can't people stay out of my business!" I snapped and walked out the house and to my car.

I drove to the park where we used to play as kids. Back when everything was good. I just sat there, thinking about everything. Thinking about my feelings.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Maybe She Doesn't Feel the Same**

"Dude, you can't have feelings for her. Zac will kill you!" my friend Darrell said.

"I don't have feelings for her!" I lied.

"Yea right, I know you Troy, something is up, and It all started when Gabby started to come around" he said. I rolled my eyes and went to my room.

I moved into the trailer yesterday. I couldn't live with my dad anymore. He had brought home a new wife, and I hated her.

I grabbed the bowl and packed it, then I smoked it. Maybe Gabriella doesn't feel the same. I've been taking care of this stupid plant for days now and she hasn't texted me to ask about it. She avoids me at school, and doesn't even look my way. But I don't feel like I'm wrong. It has to be a mutual feeling. It just has to be.

I kept smoking until the feeling went through my body. The feeling of mellowness. But Gabriella kept coming up in my head. The way her smile looks, her eyes. Damn them eyes.

I have to see her. But not when I'm high. I want to be sober.

"Troy!" Zac called out for me. Shit.

I walked out of my room and to the living room.

"What?"

"We got pizza"

I looked at the pizza and the munchies were settling in.

As all of us were eating I was quiet. "Why so quiet man?" Zac asked. I couldn't tell him because I'm thinking about how beautiful is sister is.

"No reason" I lied. Darrell looked at me.

I didn't look his way though.

I don't know how Zac would react to it. I don't want to hurt him, or make him pissed at me. Like I said before, he's like a brother to me.

"He's got a girl on his mind" Darrell said. I shot him a look that if looks could kill he'd be dead.

"You're telling me Troy fucking Bolton has a girl on his mind instead of his dick?" Zac joked.

If only he knew…if only he knew.

"She's different. But I don't think I'm on hers" I admitted.

"Its ok man, we've all been there. It's called pussy whipped" my other friend Ryan joked. I rolled my eyes and finished my pizza. The buzz was going away.

"I gotta go" I said. I got up and went to my car.

For some reason I found myself driving to the diner. I don't even know if she's working. But I'll go every day until she is, and until she notices me.

Luckily she was there, I sat at the counter and looked at the menu.

"What are you doing here?" she asked me.

I smiled. "Well, I'm hungry…"

She smiled back. That was a good sign right? "Ok, what can I get for you?" she asked.

"Pancakes" I said. We exchanged a look and she knew how I liked my pancakes.

She came back a few minutes later.

"Here you go. Three stacked pancakes with whipped cream between each" she said.

I smiled. "So you do remember"

"How could I forget? I still eat mine the same way" she said smiling.

"So my plant isn't growing"

"That's good. It proves that it needs sun" she said.

I didn't want to talk about the stupid project. I want to talk about us. About the kiss.

"Gabriella…"

"Troy stop, just eat your pancakes ok" she said. I sighed.

I did as she said. When I was finished she brought me my check.

"I'll be back every single day until you're ready to talk about it" I said to her before I left.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: I don't know what to feel**

It's been a week now since Troy has started coming to the diner. Maybe he really wants to talk about it. But why? Why tell me that it didn't mean anything?

I can't be with him though. He does drugs, he has tattoos, he...he's a bad boy.

"Gab honey, that boy is fine. You need to give him a chance" my friend Chelsey at work said.

"I can't…" I said counting my tips.

"You will never find a guy who puts that much time effort, and money into trying to get a girls attention" my other friend Claire said.

They're right…he has been here every single day. Even the days I'm off. Every day he gets pancakes with whipped cream.

"Maybe you guys are right…" I said resting my chin in my palm on the counter.

"We know we are. Now get your tight little butt over there and get your man!" Chelsey said.

I rolled my eyes and walked over there.

"You've bought yourself one dinner…" I said to him. He smiled.

"I'll pick you up at eight tonight" he said.

"Don't come inside…" I said.

He nodded and walked out.

"Gabby and hottie sitting in a tree" Claire sang

"K.I.S.S.I.N.G"

"Shut up you guys!" I said. I had a little bit more pep in my step.

I don't know if Troy and I can make it as a couple…I don't want to get my hopes up. But maybe he's not what I think.

After I got off I went back home and got dressed. I decided on some jeans a white t-shirt.

"I'm going out tonight" I told my aunt.

"Hot date?" she asked. I smiled. My brothers weren't around.

"Don't tell ok?" I said.

"Ooooo it must be hot!" she said smiling.

"It's kind of like a date…but not really a date. I don't know what it is…but I don't think it's a date…."

"With who!?"

I bit my lip. "Troy Bolton…" I admitted.

"Ooo your brothers are gonna kiilll him" she sang.

"I know, but I just want to hear what he has to say"

"Do you have feelings for him?"

"I don't know…maybe?"

"He is a bad boy Gabby, you need to be careful."

"I know, and I will be" I said. I heard his car horn.

"I'll be back later. I'll text you to check in" I said. She nodded.

"Be careful!"

I got into his truck.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey…" he said. He seemed nervous.

"So where are we going?" I asked.

"Well, the park" he said. He was smiling. I saw McDonalds bags in the middle.

"Really? McDonalds"

"Well, I know you don't want to go the diner, I know how much you hate fancy shit, and I know you're allergic to Chinese stuff. So I felt that it was safe to go with McDonalds"

The fact that he still remembered all that about me was sweet.

We got to the park and he had a blanket and everything already set up in our old spot that we used to eat our ice cream as kids.

"Troy…" I said. I was touched.

"You're not disappointed are you? I mean if you want to go somewhere else…I understand"

"It's perfect" I said smiling.

We sat down on the blanket and he passed me my big mac with large fries and a half sweet and unsweet lemonade. He still remembered.

While we were eating though he got very quiet, almost like he was nervous.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't know how to say the things I want to say to you, because it's going to sound…I don't know, I guess weird"

"Just tell me…" I said. My heart began racing. He's going to tell me that all of this means nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"You know, I'm different now, from when we were kids…I'm a lot different. A lot of things had happened to me…" he started.

"Same here…" I admitted.

"I know that, and I know you went through more than I did, I don't know what, but I can tell"

How could he tell? I hide it a lot…I wonder if Zac had told him…

"I want you to tell me though…" he said.

"Troy I…"

"No, just…let me talk"

I kept my mouth shut.

"You see, I'm into a lot of shit. Shit that you're too good for. But ever since we started being around each other again, I want to change for you. I don't want to be your friend Gabriella"

I felt the tears well up.

"Hey hey hey" he said lifting my chin.

"Don't cry…I don't want to be your friend, because I can't be. I can't be just friends with you."

At that exact second, all my confusion had went away. I know how I feel now. Looking into his bright blue eyes, and seeing the love in them showed me that I have nothing to be worried about.

"But, I don't want you with a person like I am." He said. Ok confusion is back.

"So what are you saying?"

"I'm saying, if you help me, and give me some time, I will change. But I need you. I need you to be mine Gabriella"


End file.
